


Red Wine and Paper Planes

by VeronAleen



Category: Polca, Taynew
Genre: Businessmen, CEO New Thitipoom, CEO Tay Tawan, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Gaming, M/M, Mild Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronAleen/pseuds/VeronAleen
Summary: Tay is a well-known bachelor whose life revolves around drinking wine whilst on board, traveling around the world. He has everything that a man could wish for—a good house, a stable job, money, and cars. He plans everything ahead of time and makes sure that things will always be under his control, but everything changed when he met a spontaneous wine-drunk guy in one of his trips in London who ran away after giving him a kiss. Well, everything was planned like Tay usually does, except for that guy who was surprisingly on every place that Tay visits.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 12





	Red Wine and Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

> A story dropped out of impulsiveness

“You may have been my first love”

“Did you just confess to me, Mr.Techaapaikhun?”

“I guess so” New lift his glass and drink his wine without leaving Tay’s eyes. He looks directly at his dark brown eyes as if telling him not to focus on other things, but him.

Tay was caught off-guard upon hearing New’s words. He couldn’t give any reaction for seconds until New tapped his shoulder. He flinched after he felt New’s hand touched him. He never experienced having a confession before—he didn’t know how to say, but he could feel something in his stomach, as if he’s being tickled, and his heart banging in his chest isn’t helping him too. He wasn’t aware that this is how his body would react to a confession.

“You must be surprised, don’t worry, that was a long time ago. Now, you’re nothing but a rival”

Tay couldn’t remember very well about the things New had been telling him, even his name was still a mystery for him, but at the back of his head, he thought that there’s no reason for someone to lie about his past, especially, if it’s about a friend who happens to be his first love. Still, Tay doesn’t know if he should believe New’s words—may be, the man’s just shaking his emotion knowing that both of their companies are rivals when it comes to the Gaming Industry.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Just want you out of my system. I don’t like you living in my head rent-free. You’ve been playing and running around for years whilst I’m waiting for your payment. I’m now finally given a chance to shoo you away, I should grab the chance to evict you”

New looks so composed in front of Tay, and he couldn’t read his actions. He sounded like a friendly guy just earlier, but the New Tay is seeing right now seems to be a bit serious and he couldn’t help but be in awe with how he plays with his words after confessing out of nowhere.

“You suddenly look pale, are you alright?”

“I’m alright. Don’t touch me”

“You’re like a book, you’re too easy to read” New chuckled after Tay slapped his hands before it landed on his forehead, “Did I just make your heart skip a beat, Mr. Bachelor?”

“No, of course not” this time, Tay lifted his glass and drink his wine nervously. He was so boastful earlier before the meeting, but he didn’t know that he’ll end up being shaken because of how his rival handles the situation—he felt like he’s about to lose.

“You might have thought that you can read me but, can you understand me?” Tay tried to be serious and forget about the confession earlier. He tried to focus on his goal and the reason why he’s having dinner with the man he currently hates. “You kissed me in London, and now, you just confessed. Is this the reason behind your company’s success? Playing with your rival on your palm?”

“And if I say yes, are you willing to be my new playmate?”

Tay gets a little excited for he didn’t expect the way New will answer him. His intention was to intimidate him, but instead, the man triggered his interest. It’s been a long time since he met a spontaneous person just like the man in front of him who doesn’t think twice before saying words. He was always with serious people because of the industry where he belongs. New’s words made him feel like their rivalry will be something that he will enjoy and if it’s a game, he’s always willing to take the risk—that’s how gamers play games anyway.

“I’m a hero,” Tay said, with a serious tone, "I'm always in the winning team"

“So, you think I’m a heroine? I’m a man too” New replied, with a mocking voice "I can do things that you couldn't"

“BowieSoft will become one of my playgrounds”

“NGT will be one of my conquered lands”

Both of them start digging onto their meals without saying words except for throwing sharp stares with each other, wishing that one will eventually drop on his knees, hoping that they’ll win the game which they’ve chosen to be involved. Challenging; that's the best way to describe the tension building between the two of them

_“I won’t lose”_

Tay and New said, at the back of their heads, promising each other’s down fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Will take long updates if ever, please bear with me


End file.
